


After Practice

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Theo forgets his phone in the locker room, so he goes back to get it after practice, only to find Liam jerking off to a couple fucking in the shower.





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this piece was written in my early smut days like half a year ago. Re-reading it was slightly less shameful than I imagined though, so here you go. Enjoy.

Theo is thinking of nothing bad as he walks back into the locker room where he must have forgotten his phone. Lacrosse practice ended half an hour ago and most of the others, like Theo, are gone, but a few cars are still parked outside.

 

Theo is glad someone's obviously still around so he won't have to go home without a phone and wait for tomorrow to get it. But he certainly didn't expect the scene he finds when he enters the sweaty, steamy little room. Luckily, Theo was quiet enough so he can now stop dead in his tracks and stay undiscovered.

 

He doesn't know how to react, or whether to react at all. Maybe just sneak back out so nobody will know? But then again, that would mean abandoning his phone. And the sight of Liam with his lip between his teeth and his dick in his hand.

 

Theo thinks for a minute, but ultimately, he can't resist the urge to take a second look, and a third one, and then step closer, his own cock already half hard in his pants.

 

Before, Theo was very much focused on Liam and the shiny tip of his dick, but now that he's getting closer, he notices that Liam's not just jerking off. His eyes are narrowed, but not closed. The heavy breathing comes from his mouth, but also from elsewhere. There's more than one person present, and the reason Liam still hasn't noticed Theo is that he's too focused on them.

 

Theo stands still behind Liam, trying to get a look at what Liam's seeing, one hand on its way down to the waistband of his pants.

 

Liam's not simply watching anybody taking their shower, Theo realizes as he follows the captain's gaze into the tiled corner of the room where steam comes from water almost as hot as the boys underneath it.

 

The first thing he can see is a bemuscled arm leading from a high and tanned shoulder to the wall. Trailing down from said shoulder over a broad back and a round ass that twitches with every rocking movement of the whole body, Theo decides the first boy must be Brett.

 

It's a little harder to tell who's the one being fucked against the wall by Brett. All Theo can see is a lean figure and pale skin, reddened where the water jet hits it and where Brett's hard grip leaves marks. And a discarded bottle of lube on the tiled floor next to them.

 

Luckily, all it takes is one particularly hard thrust for the boy to cry out in lust, and if that wasn't enough to let Theo be sure, Liam lets out a moan and whispers the name into the heated air.

 

"Nolan."

 

Theo feels like this is the time to say something, to at least let Liam know he's there, partly because he doesn't want Liam to feel awkward when he sees him and partly because it's getting really hard to stay silent.

 

He isn't sure what the appropriate reaction to this situation is. Most importantly, he can't risk Brett and Nolan stopping.

 

In the end, Theo stays where he is, except a little closer to Liam so he can smell the saltiness leaking from him. Theo bites down into his own fist as he pulls his dick out from his pants and starts stroking it slowly.

 

He fastens his pace soon, fully aware that Liam is already pretty worked up, and how Nolan still manages to hold himself upright, only god knows.

 

Theo came late to the party yes, but he sure as hell isn't going to finish last too. Not with the show they are putting on for him, all three.

 

With every passing second, Nolan arches his back a little further, Bretts pounds into him a little harder, Liam moans a little louder and Theo feels his orgasm approach, his dick harder than ever, his tongue now tasting blood because he's biting his own hand so roughly.

 

"End him, Brett," Liam demands, "fuck him against that goddamn wall and give it to him until he screams."

 

Theo gasps at the harsh words, but they only turn him on a lot more than he already is. He squeezes his cock a little harder, moves his fist up and down and tries to drink in as much of the scene displayed before him as possible, eyes darting between Liam and the couple fucking in the shower. Theo doesn't know which is hotter, but why would anybody want to decide?

 

Brett reacts in the only way Theo would have anticipated, namely by pushing Nolan against the wall by his shoulders, then grabbing his hips und pulling them back against himself, thrusting up at the same time to make Nolan whine and curse and holding onto the shower for dear life.

 

"Hear that, Nolan?" Brett presses out between heavy breaths. "Liam wants me to make you cum. What do you say?"

 

Nolan is obviously in no state to answer the question, so Brett lets a devilish grin spread over his face and continues. "Or maybe we should ask Theo what he wants."

 

It takes Theo's brain a second to process that it's his own name he just heard. He doesn't stop moving his fist around his dick though. At least not until Liam turns around and looks at him with his mouth open.

 

And Liam doesn't look into his eyes.

 

Theo is embarrassed. He's ashamed. Not only has he been watching Brett and Nolan fuck in the shower, he's been peeping on Liam jerking off to them too. But with all the shame, his cock still grows a little taller with Liam's face right in front of it.

 

Liam makes an attempt to say something and Theo makes a whiny sound to stop him. He can't deal with it right now. He knows he's a being a creep, but what was he supposed to do when they were all so hot?

 

"What are you doing there?" Liam asks and Theo wants to die right at the spot. It's pretty obvious what he's doing and no explanation in the world can make it any better.

 

But somehow, the way Liam's licking his lips doesn't seem like he's mad. And then he speaks again.

 

"Come sit in the front row with me. The show is amazing."

 

Theo hesitates. His head tells him to decline and leave, but his dick says to stay and enjoy. He's gone too far to pretend like nothing happened anyway, so in the end, he moves to sit down next to Liam with a small distance that Liam closes instantly, their shoulders and knees touching.

 

"Looks like you've been standing there for a while," Liam comments with a look at Theo's erection still firmly in his hand and a smirk on his prettily blushed face.

 

"Shut up," Theo replies, because he's too embarrassed to talk about it. And also because Brett hasn't even stopped fucking Nolan for one second, so there's more interesting stuff to focus on than Liam's words.

 

The groaning and cursing and slapping noises of skin against skin from the shower is way louder than the splashing water at this point.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck." The muttered curses don't seem to ever stop pouring from Nolan's trembling lips.

 

Brett's thrusts look relentless, almost violent, and Theo starts imagining having such a perfectly tight ass like Nolan's around him instead of his own fingers, imagines his balls slapping against it.

 

With the sweet sound of at least two people's nearing orgasms ringing through his head, he notices how Liam is touching himself slightly differently from his own technique, his thumb rolling over the delicious tip every other moment, the movements not as hasty as Theo's, but rather smooth. Theo wonders what it feels like.

 

Instinctively, he wants to touch Liam and hope for him to do the same, but Theo's not sure if that's okay. So far, all interaction has only happened between Nolan and Brett.

 

But when he looks over and sees Liam looking at him instead of them, all reservations go overboard. He reaches out and places his hand over Liam's, learning the rhythm until the fingers beneath his own let go and slip off, finding their way over to Theo's waiting dick.

 

The sight of Liam's and Theo's crossed arms, their bodies pressed into each other's side, seems to motivate Brett further, so Nolan has to use all his energy to hold himself steady against the wall, his body rocking wildly, the words he's just said now barely more than noises, uncontrollable and echoing through the room.

 

All Theo can do is watch and listen, but that's enough to make him get an idea of what Nolan is feeling. He's sure he's never been at that point before himself, hanging just above the edge, ready to let himself fall, but being held by one ever so tiny string, the impossibility of still not exploding absolutely ridiculous, but the torture so, so sweet.

 

Theo has watched a lot of porn, but the scene in front of him is the single most breathtaking masterpiece he's ever seen. He wants to cum, but he doesn't know how to survive the moment ending.

 

The only thing in the universe capable of taking his attention away from Nolan's desperate screams is Liam's voice when he hears him begging. "Please, Theo, kiss me."

 

Not that Theo hasn't fantasized about it happening a hundred times a day ever since the day they met, but he and Liam have never shared a kiss before.

 

For a brief moment, Theo wonders if it should go down differently, if their very first kiss is supposed to be more romantic than this, but then he knows he's being ridiculous. They've got each other's dicks in their hands, so why is he hesitating to kiss Liam?

 

So he simply does it.

 

And the world stops spinning.

 

And then it starts again, but a thousand times faster than it did before.

 

And Theo knows, his life is never going to be the same again, not after feeling Liam's perfectly soft lips on his own. Not after getting a taste of the wet warmth that awaits him once they're parted open for him.

 

When Liam moans, his tongue vibrates against Theo's and they both quicken the movements of their hands.

 

It takes a "fuck, you guys look so hot" from Brett for Theo to remember they're actually not alone in the locker room.

 

The praise causes Liam to deepen the kiss and move his second hand around Theo's throat. And that's when Theo knows he's at the same point as Nolan.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" he tries to warn Liam, but doesn't get to spell it out due to the tongue shoved down his throat.

 

"Ahhhh, fuuck," Nolan cries out as his palm slaps against the wall twice. Theo turns his head slightly so he can keep kissing Liam while watching how Brett slings his arms around Nolan and holds him tight while Nolan paints the wall in milky white, his head thrown back against Brett's shoulder, his swollen lips parted in a silent scream.

 

It's the prettiest thing Theo's ever seen and Liam understands that this is the moments to give his all, so he does, and mere seconds later, Theo's following Nolan over the edge, the fall seemingly endless, thick strings of cum shooting across his stomach and Liam's fingers. Heaven is real, Theo decides.

 

He trembles through his orgasm in some sort of sex trance, only emerging back into reality when he notices Brett carrying Nolan over to the bench he and Liam are sitting on. A moment later, Nolan's head is resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, lips bitten bloody.

 

"Nolan's been good today," Brett says to both Liam and Theo, pumping his cock aggressively, "very, very good. You on the other hand-" he looks at Theo, "-sneaked in here just like that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. But I think we deserve to have our fun with you now."

 

"I agree," Liam nods eagerly and Theo would be a little scared of what they have in mind, but he knows he owes them the best orgasm of his life.

 

Brett steps closer and threads his fingers in Theo's hair, angling his head up to look up the still wet abs and chest muscles. Theo swallows hard. He doesn't know how it's possible that he's getting hard again already.

 

"I was going to fill up Nolan's ass with my cum," Brett growls, "but when I saw the two of you making out, I realized what a pretty mouth you got there."

 

Theo knows this is the moment right before he gets Brett's throbbing dick shoved down his throat, and not very carefully.

 

He also knows he's going to swallow him down as well as he can without crying. And he's not going to manage very well, but love it either way.

 

Theo tries to keep up the rhythm with which he's jerking Liam's cock as Brett penetrates his mouth.

 

"Fuck," Liam breathes out, "your lips look so good around a cock."

 

Theo hums as if to say yes, and that good is what it feels like as well.

 

He's struggling not to gag, but Theo focuses, his determination to get both Liam and Brett off growing with every second. The whole scenario is too hot to be true: Nolan against his side, maybe awake, maybe too destroyed by Brett's huge dick to stay conscious, said dick now gliding in and out of his mouth, practically fucking him, and then Liam twitching between his fingers, making the sexiest noises imaginable.

 

Theo remembers the way Brett said they were going to have their fun with him, and decides to surprise them both. He loves being treated a little roughly, loves being used and told what to do, but also, he's learned that the ground beneath your knees and a dick inside your mouth don't make you powerless.

 

He pulls back abruptly, Brett's cock leaving the warmth of his lips with a plopping sound. He takes away his hand from Liam too, and they both stare at him in confusion and complaint about the withdrawal, but not for long.

 

Theo glides down from the bench and onto his knees, careful that Nolan's still sitting upright on his own. "Get up," he commands Liam, who is too baffled to object.

 

When both boys are standing in front of him, Theo wraps a hand around each dick and smiles. He feels like a kid in a candy store, except he's not a kid and therefore, won't be told want he can't have.

 

Theo sticks out his tongue and hesitates, teasing both his lovers, letting them wait for whose cock he's going to lick first.

 

Finally, after a torturous pause, he goes with Liam but turns his head every few seconds, tasting Liam and the Brett with a little bit of Nolan and then Liam again until they were all mixed up in one sweet blur of sex and heat and wetness.

 

Theo keeps his hands moving, knowing that Liam and Brett were pretty close to coming before, and the taste of precum fills his mouth with every touch of his tongue.

 

Both Liam and Brett are moaning and trembling, trying to get a hold on Theo's hair, his neck, his shoulders. He's got them close and he knows it, so he removes his t-shirt in one single smooth movement and presents his bare chest, trying to give them a look that tells them what he wants.

 

"Fuuck," Brett exclaims, shuffling closer.

 

"Fuck yes," Liam agrees and Theo starts pumping their cocks quicker. His hands are cramping, but he's already got them finished and there's no going back.

 

"Cum for me," he begs, then opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out once again.

Almost simultaneously, they do.

 

Theo keeps his eyes open as the hot sticky liquids hit his face and throat. He listens to them ranting about how pretty he's looking, how good his hands feel, how they've never before come that hard. He believes them, cum dripping down from his chin to his chest.

 

Brett fully empties his load first, then gets down on his knees as well and leans forward to clean up all of the mess that landed below Theo's face.

 

When Liam finally leans down, he kisses Theo deeply, the bittersweet taste wandering from Theo's tongue to Liam's, so everyone gets to swallow down a part of the indescribable pleasure that just happened.

 

"That was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed," comes Nolan's hoarse voice from the bench.

 

"I guess we can all agree on that," Liam replies. Theo can't even speak right now, so he simply nods, knowing that the smug smile on Brett's face means he's thinking the same.


End file.
